


Of Shadowhunters and Strays

by Halmaithor



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, a teeeeeensy bit of angst re Clary, but honestly this is very fluffy (literally)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23208694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halmaithor/pseuds/Halmaithor
Summary: Magnus suggests that the two new cats on their balcony be given names. Turns out, Alexander has it covered.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 14
Kudos: 100
Collections: Shadowhunters Fic-A-Thon 2020





	Of Shadowhunters and Strays

One thing Magnus has learned over the course of his long life is that no matter where you live, there are always hungry cats – and it would seem that Alicante is no exception.

At first, the only visitor to their balcony since the move was Chairman Meow – one of their ‘regulars’ from New York, who’d pretty much become a housecat, and so had accidentally been relocated with their apartment. (Magnus did worry that he’d stolen somebody’s pet by mistake, but thankfully a quick ‘attachments’ spell revealed that the Chairman was indeed a stray.)  
Next came Church. He's a grumpy little bastard, so named because any time someone gets too close he hisses, his fur standing on end and forming little ‘steeples’ along his spine.

For a few weeks now, it’s just been those two – which is why, when Magnus gets home, he’s pleasantly surprised to see two new arrivals on the balcony. There’s a long-haired ginger cat perched on the stone railing, and a skinny little black cat sat next to Alec on the bench, purring as Alec pets it.  
‘New visitors?’ Magnus says, wandering outside to join his husband.

Alec looks up at him, smiling. ‘Hey.’ He tilts his head up, and Magnus obliges, leaning down to kiss him. ‘Yeah, they’ve been here a while. I saw them yesterday, too, but they left before you got home.’  
‘Well,’ Magnus says, leaning against the wall, ‘if they’re going to be repeat customers, they’ll need names.’

Alec looks a little sheepish. ‘Uh, actually – they already have names.’  
‘Oh?’ Magnus says, intrigued.  
‘Well, like I said, they’ve been here a while,’ Alec says, a little defensively. ‘I couldn’t just keep calling them ‘kitten’.’  
‘Of course not, that would be rude,’ Magnus teases. ‘What have you called them?’

‘I mean, we can always change them, if you want – but, that one?’ He gestures over to the ginger cat, and his voice gentles a little. ‘I’ve been calling it Biscuit.’

Magnus looks over at the cat – how it sits upright, proud, its bright fur catching the last of the sunlight – and feels his mouth twitch up into a sad smile. ‘Biscuit. Sounds perfect,’ he says softly. He allows himself to dwell on his memories for another moment or two, before clearing his throat, turning back to Alec and the other cat. ‘And what about our other friend here?’  
‘Junior,’ Alec says, seemingly nonchalant.  
Magnus frowns. ‘Hm. I think it’s just small, I don’t think it’s that young.’  
‘What, you’re telling me you don’t see the resemblance?’ Alec asks, a spark of mischief in his expression now.

‘Resemblance?’ Magnus steps forward to get a better look.  
As he moves, a pair of golden eyes flick in his direction.

For a moment, he just stands there, a little stunned – and then he starts laughing. ‘Really, Alexander?’ He means to sound accusing, but it’s completely undercut by his mirth.  
‘What?’ Alec says, grinning. He stands up, looping his arms around Magnus from behind. ‘He should be flattered.’

Magnus just smiles, leaning back against his husband and feeling a kiss pressed to his temple. Maybe from now on, he’ll let Alexander name all their strays.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please let me know if you enjoyed it :)  
> (Also, maybe don't let your cats outside. They might be kidnapped by well-meaning warlocks.)
> 
> [Find me on tumblr! ](https://silver-latin-and-salt.tumblr.com/)


End file.
